Now or Never
by Raycheld22
Summary: My story goes AU before “ Separate Ways (worlds apart)” It has Joey going with Charlie instead of him leaving without her. Joey takes the rest of the semester off and the summer to be with Charlie, leaving her friends behind and baffled
1. Default Chapter

**Now or Never**

**a Dawson's creek story**

**Pairings: Joey/Charlie; Pacey/Audrey; Dawson/Madisyn **

**Plot Summary: My story goes AU after " Separate Ways (worlds apart)" It has Joey going with Charlie instead of him leaving without her. Joey takes the rest of the semester off and the summer to be with Charlie, leaving her friends behind and baffled**

**Rating: PG-13 to R**

**Season: End of season 5**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except Maddy. Everything else belongs to Kevin. **

**Chapter one**

**Joey was faced with an impossible decision. Did she go on the road with a guy she barely even knew? Or did she pick the safe route, and stay at Worthington? She had no idea which she should pick, but she only had two hours to make her decision. She was about to have dinner with her friends, in which Charlie was tagging along with her. He was wanting to spend as much time with her as possible before he left, and she honestly didn't want to be away from him. At first, she was wanting him to just go away, and leave. Somehow, he'd managed to get underneath her skin, and she didn't like it. Dawson was back from his Spring Break trip, so everyone was getting together at Jen and Jack's place for a supper. She really needed to talk to Audrey, because she didn't know what to do. It wasn't fair, that they'd just started this relationship, and now he was leaving. He was being nice, though, and not mentioning his immanent departure. They walking towards the house hand in hand. It wasn't going to be pleasant, because Jen and Dawson hated Charlie, but Joey really didn't care. Jack had told her to bring him along, and that's exactly what she was going to do. She looked over at him, and he smiled at her. It was as if he was reassuring her that everything was going to be okay. She sure hoped it was going to be. **

**They got to the front door, and with her free hand, Joey rang the bell. It was Pacey who answered the door, and he smiled at them, and moved aside to let them in.**

" **We were beginning to wonder if you were going to get here. Dinner is about ready, and we were so not going to wait on you two. Charlie, glad you could make it. I understand that you're leaving tonight, right?" Joey rolled her eyes. Leave it to Pacey to say the things you were trying to avoid. Charlie nodded at Pacey.**

" **Yup, we're going on tour for a few months. We're opening for a really awesome band, so we'll get a lot of attention, and maybe a record deal. I tried to get Joey to go with me, but she won't do it. I'm sure gonna miss her, and I was hoping you guys would stay in touch with me." Pacey nodded and patted Charlie on the back.**

" **Oh absolutely Charlie, only because you're going to get famous, and I can say I knew you once." This made even Joey crack a smile. They walked into the living room, where Jack, Dawson, and Audrey were. Jen was in the kitchen helping her Grams with dinner. Dawson didn't say anything at the sight of Joey and Charlie, but his face did harden, and he soon excused himself from the room. Jack cleared his throat to break the tension.**

" **Come on guys, sit down. Joey, don't worry about Dawson, he'll be okay." Joey nodded and sat down on the couch with Charlie. Joey tried to get Audrey's attention, but it didn't work. Jack on the other hand did see her look, and spoke up.**

" **Hey Joey, could you and Audrey help me with something in my room?" Audrey looked up completely surprised by this statement, but seeing Joey's eagerness to do so, she quickly stood up, leaving Pacey and Charlie in the living room. **

**When they got in Jack's room, they shut the door, and looked at Joey. It appeared as if Jack wasn't going to leave Joey alone to talk to Audrey, which was fine. Jack moved his hands as if to say, 'lets move this along', and spoke up.**

" **I saw the look you were throwing Audrey, so I figured I'd help you out, plus I'm not going to miss this." Joey had to smile at him.**

" **The thing is, I need advice. Charlie asked me to go on tour with him, not as a singer, but his girlfriend. At first, it didn't seem like such an attractive offer, but we've spent the past week together, and I don't want him to go. I don't know what to do. I'm sure I could defer Worthington for a semester, and not have any problems, but do I wanna do that?" They had all sat down on Jack's bed while Joey was talking. Audrey was the first one to speak up.**

" **I think you should go, Jo. Sure, I'll miss the crap out of you, but you should be happy. This has been a really rough year for you, and I think you should go. Plus, you never do anything wild, and this will give you a chance to blow off some steam." Joey smiled at Audrey's attempt to make her smile. She turned her head towards Jack.**

" **I'm not so sure about this one. He was awful to Jen, but he seems to be a lot different towards you. You've been semi seeing him for awhile now, and he hasn't made a pass at you has he?" Joey shrugged.**

" **He's made some comments to me, but nothing too bad." Jack nodded.**

" **Well, maybe Audrey is right. I have an even better idea for you than deferring for semester. You could take the classes online, and that way you wouldn't be behind us when you came back." Joey sighed.**

" **So, both of you think I should go? I really want to, I just don't know if I could do something like that. It's nothing I've ever done before, but I think I'm going to really miss him when he leaves." Before they could say anything else, Jen opened the door.**

" **Come on guys, dinner is ready. I want to get this over with, because I really don't like having Charlie in my house." With that said, she turned on her heel, and walked out of the room. Jack just shook his head, and patted Joey on the back.**

**They all sat around the dining room table, which was full from everyone being there. Grams smiled at everyone and asked if everyone would let her say a blessing. They all agreed, and the meal began. Jen kept throwing glares at Charlie through the whole meal. Dawson didn't speak through the whole thing, which left Jack, Pacey, and Audrey trying to hold a conversation. Joey and Charlie were in there own little world of each other. He leaned in to whisper to her.**

" **Wow, it's really tense in here. I have a feeling that there are a few people who don't want me here, which is understandable." Joey smiled at him, and leaned in towards him.**

" **Charlie, don't worry about it. We have to leave in about an hour so you can go pack. I still can't believe you put off packing until now. I think it's cute, and annoying at the same time." Charlie smiled at her, and kissed her on the cheek.**

" **I only did it so you could come back with me. I told you I want to spend every second I have left with you. I'm gonna miss you, Potter." She sighed and looked away.**

" **I'm sad to say, that I'm actually going to miss you, charlie." He grinned.**

" **I've been waiting for you to tell me that! If you tell me to, I'll stay right here, Joey." **

**Joey shook her head at him. She refused to let him throw away this opportunity. Before she could say anything, Jen spoke up.**

" **Okay, I can't do this anymore. Joey, I can't believe you're sitting there, having a cutesy conversation with him. You know what kind of person he is. I'm just wondering if this is retaliation on me for sleeping with Dawson." At this statement everyone at the table shook their heads, except for Joey.**

" **I told you once, Jen, it has nothing to do with you at all. I've gotten to know Charlie, and he's not like you told me. Sure, at first he through the cheesy lines at me, but I saw through that, and he's had to show me his true self...mostly." Jen threw her fork down and got up.**

" **I don't know why you're kidding yourself, Joey. You just want some attention, so you're going after Charlie. I just never thought you could be so stupid." Charlie spoke up then.**

" **You know, Jen, you don't even know me. We went out for like three weeks, and it was over. The only thing we did the whole time was sleep together. I've been trying for over a month for Joey to pay attention to me, and now she is. We've been hanging out for about a month now, and we haven't slept together, not even close. If I was trying to use her, don't you think I'd have moved on by now?" Jen shook her head.**

" **No, I don't charlie, because that's just a challenge for you." Everyone in the room, looked up at Jen in shock. Joey was very angry, because she stood up in her spot and leaned over the table.**

" **Jen, I still don't understand why you care so much. You're not my friend, and we never really have been friends. I think I'll be going now. Mrs. Ryan, thank you for a lovely evening." With that she walked away from the table, leaving Charlie to follow her. Charlie and Joey were about to walk through the door, when Dawson stopped her. Charlie kissed her hand and excused himself outside to wait for her.**

" **What is it, Dawson? Have you come to lecture me too?" He ran his hand through his hair, and sighed in frustration.**

" **I just can't believe you're doing this. Jen is only trying to look out for you, and you're being a brat about it. You know Charlie is only going to hurt you, leaving us to pick up the pieces." Joey laughed at this.**

" **As if I'd come to you for that reason, Dawson. We haven't really been best friends since I got on that boat with Pacey. I've been spending a lot of time with Charlie, and I'm usually a good judge of character. Plus, you won't have to worry about me coming back to you guys. I'm going with Charlie." With this said Joey walked out of the house, leaving everyone stunned by her remark. She vaguely heard Audrey squeel.**


	2. Chapter Two

_A/N: I hope you're liking this story. I figured I'd do something different than the obvious. Everyone always does a Joey/Pacey ---(which I love) or Joey/Dawson. I wanted to do this angle, because it's different._

Dawson stared after Joey and Charlie for quite some time before Pacey finally came up behind him. He placed his hand on Dawson's shoulder, and he turned to look at him. Pacey went around Dawson, and shut the door. He didn't say anything at first, he just walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. Pacey sighed and followed him. He sat down on the coffee table across from him, and waited for Dawson to start speaking. He looked up at Pacey, and his expression spoke volumes.

" I can't believe she's going with him. I mean, she's going to be gone for a really long time." Pacey lowered his head, and spoke.

" Dawson, She's been dating him for awhile. I don't understand why you're so upset about this. It'll do her some good to get away from us, and have some fun. She deserves the fun Dawson." He ran his hand through his hair, and took a rugged breath.

" I know she does Pacey, I've just always thought she'd do something like this with me. She did it with you when she got on your boat with you. I was hoping it was my turn. I just always seem to have horrible timing when it comes to Joey." Audrey and Jack walked into the room at this statement. Jack sat on the couch next to Dawson, and Audrey sat next to Pacey. Jack was the one who spoke next.

" Dawson, I understand you're upset. We're all here for you, and we'll hang out." Dawson shook his head.

" I don't know where she got this idea of going with him. I know he asked her, but last I heard she wasn't going with him." Audrey and Jack looked away from Dawson. Pacey snickered at their faces.

" You two talked her into to it, didn't you? When you went into that room, you talked her into going with Charlie." Audrey stood up then.

" Come on, Pacey, it's not like it's a bad thing, you know. I'm sorry, Dawson, I really am, but she deserved some fun. She waited on you forever, then you get with Jen. She'd never tell you guys, but she was devastated. She told me it ripped her heart into pieces. I couldn't tell you guys that, because she said she wanted to keep the brave front, t hat she had no right to say that to you. She said that you needed to figure out some stuff about your dad. I hate to bring him up, I'm sorry. It was at that dinner that Pacey cooked. I took her into the kitchen, and she told me then, but she had no right to say anything about it. In my opinion, she should have thrown her dinner on Jen, and slapped the crap out of you. I don't want to see you sit here, and sulk about this, because you blew your chance. So please, Dawson, get over yourself, and move on!" After Audrey made this statement, she stormed out of the house. Pacey stood up a little shocked at the outburst, and slowly went after her. Jack and Dawson just sat in stunned silence.

Dawson didn't know what to say. Did everyone think he'd blown his chance with Joey when he'd gone with Jen? He knew he'd eventually get his turn again with Joey, he just obviously didn't have any idea when. He looked at Jack who wasn't saying anything, just sitting there. He turned to face him.

" So, you think I blew it? I mean, you must have, because you talked her into leaving. I'll never understand that, Jack." With that he got up and left. Jack called out to him, but Dawson just went up the steps to his room. Jen came into the room and faced Jack. He looked up at her, and didn't say anything to her.

" So, it's your fault that Joey is going with Charlie? How could you do that, Jack? I mean what possessed you to tell her to go?" Jack scoffed at her statement.

" I have to agree with Joey on this one, Jen. Why the hell do you care what she does? You obviously weren't thinking of her when you slept with Dawson. You're over Charlie, so why does it bother you?" She stammered at first, then she finally spoke.

" I know that he's only going to hurt her. I know it, because he did it to me, and I think he's scum. Not to mention the fact that I still have feelings for him." This made Jack look up at her in disbelief.

" You are unbelievable, do you know that? You only want Dawson when Joey wants him again. Then when she's going out with the guy that you've been cursing for over a month, you want him again? Jen, you don't have feelings for him, you just don't want Joey to have him. I'm outta here." Jack walked out of the room, leaving Jen to sit on the couch by herself.

Joey was walking hand in hand with Charlie on their way to his Dorm room. She wanted to tell him that she wanted to go with him, but she didn't know if that window was gone or not. He wasn't saying anything, and it was probably because of the fight she'd just got into with Jen.

" I'm really sorry about that, Charlie. I had no idea that she was going to jump at us like that." Charlie swung their hands for a few seconds, then smiled at her.

" It's alright, Joey. I kind of figured that she would, I mean she hates my guts. I wasn't really good to her, but I'm sure you don't want to hear that." Joey sighed.

" I do want to know why you did it. You gave her this big speech about not being that guy, and you turned out to be that creepy guy." He sighed, not wanting to answer the question.

" Joey, I don't know. I saw her at the party, and she seemed really cool. Then, she saw me having dinner with my sister, and she thought I was cheating. She threw ice cream and whipped cream all over my crotch. My sister was none to impressed. She tried to apologize for it, but it pissed me off. Therefore, the other girl I had been talking to only, I had sex with. It's not an excuse, but I didn't really want to be with her anymore." Joey nodded.

" How do you know I wouldn't do something like that?" He grinned.

" I think it would be great if you did. That would mean you were jealous, and if you were jealous that would be fantastic. I've never tried to get a girl's attention as hard as I've tried to get yours. I just wish we had more time together." Joey lowered her head.

" Um, about that, I did have a question for you, Charlie." He looked up at her hopefully.

" Spit it out, Potter, what would that question be?" She took in a ragged breath, and looked back up at him.

" I was just wondering if that offer was still good?" His face lit up at what she said.

" You mean for me to stay here with you?" She shook her head at him.

" No, I want to go with you. I figure, you'll never really forgive me if you miss this opportunity. I would like to get to know you some more, and you asked me once to go with you." Charlie stopped dead in his tracks to look at her.

" Well, I would have to say...Hell yeah!" With that said he grabbed Joey and picked her up. He was hugging her and swinging her at the same time. Joey was laughing right along with him. When he finally put her down, she grabbed onto his shoulder to steady herself.

" Okay then, we have to get you packed, and then we have to get me packed." He grinned, grabbed her hand, and started running.


	3. Chapter Three

_A/N: I'm really enjoying writing this story, so I hope everyone is enjoying reading it :) Thanks to everyone who has sent me a review, they've been very nice._

_Please Review!_

**Instead of going to their rooms together, they'd decided to go their respective rooms by themselves to pack. Joey was in her room, packing her clothes for the road trip. She was so beyond nervous, her hands were shaking. When she'd been walking up to her room, she'd started to have several doubts about the whole thing.. Dawson's words to her kept running through her head, and she didn't know if she could go through with it. She really liked Charlie, and she wanted to go. She just didn't like having everyone so mad at her. Bessie had hung up on her, telling her if she went, it would be the worst mistake she ever made. She finished packing, and sat down on her bed. She contemplated calling Dawson, and telling him she was sorry. Audrey and Pacey burst through the door, causing Joey to jump up off her bed. At the look on her face, Pacey shook his head at her.**

" **Don't chicken out, Potter. You have to go, and everyone thinks you should." Joey sighed, and sat back down.**

" **Not everyone, Pace. Three people have told me I should go. I called Bessie to tell her what I was doing, and she hung up on me." Audrey rolled her eyes and sat down next to her.**

" **Oh, who cares! You're an adult, Joey, and you should be able to do what you want. Who cares what other people think, just as long as you're happy?" Joey couldn't help but smile at Audrey. She was only trying to make her feel better, but Audrey wasn't finished.**

" **Not to mention the fact that Charlie is hot, and you get to spend every night with him." Joey finally laughed when she said this.**

" **Thanks, Audrey, that's helpful. You don't have to worry, I'm still going to go. I've already told Charlie I would, but I still feel like throwing up." Pacey and Audrey grinned. Pacey was the next one to speak.**

" **Look, Jo, there is nothing wrong with going on a road trip for a couple of months. I'm sure you're going to end up hating the clubs, but at least you'll get to know Charlie." Joey shook her head at Pacey, smiling. Before she could say anything else, Charlie was knocking and entering her room at the same thing.**

" **Hey, Joey, we have to go now. The boys are all loaded up and waiting." Joey smiled and nodded at him.**

" **Okay I'm coming, just let me say good-bye to these two." He nodded and stepped outside of the room. Joey turned and faced her two really good friends to say good-bye.**

" **Guys, could I get a ride if this is totally awful? I'm hoping it won't be, but we'll see, won't we?" Pacey smiled gently at her, walked towards her, and hugged her.**

" **Call me day or night, Jo. I'll be there in a heartbeat, wherever you are." Joey smiled back, and hugged him. When their embrace finally broke, Audrey moved forward. She immediately started crying, and grabbed Joey.**

" **I'm going to miss you so much! You have to call me at least three times a day, okay?" Joey just kept laughing and nodded her head in agreement. When Audrey released her, Joey picked her bag up off of her bed, and headed towards Charlie. When saw her, he winked at her, and reached for her bag. She turned to wave one last time at Pacey and Audrey before walking away. Charlie just shook his head at her expression.**

" **I still don't know how you do it." Joey looked over at him, and smiled.**

" **How I do what?" Charlie paused long enough to take hold of her hand, and then continued walking.**

" **Seeing Pacey with your roommate. I can tell you still care deeply about him. What I'm trying to say is, you're absolutely amazing." Joey glowed at his words.**

" **Why thank you, Mr. Todd." He nodded his head, and opened the front door of the Dormitory. The van was waiting outside for them when they got out there. Charlie put Joey's bag in the back, and Joey climbed into the van. Only the back seat was open, which Joey was certain was all Charlie's doing. He soon climbed in beside her, and settled in for the trip. To make himself more comfortable, he put his arm around her shoulders, and for the first time, she didn't mind. As the van pulled away from Worthington, Joey watched it fade away into nothingness from the window.**

✲✲✲✲✲✲✲✲✲✲✲✲✲✲✲✲✲✲✲✲✲✲✲✲✲✲✲✲✲✲✲✲✲✲✲✲✲✲✲✲✲

**Audrey slowly closed the door where Joey had once stood. She probably hadn't even pulled away in the car yet, and she already missed her. She walked quietly over to Joey's bed, and sat down. Pacey smiled at her, and sat down next to her.**

" **What's wrong, sweetie? I didn't think you'd get sad over this, after all you were the main one rooting for this." She sighed and laid back.**

" **I know I know, I did want her to go. I knew she'd be miserable if she didn't go. It's just that she's turned out to be one of my best friends, and now she's gone." Pacey sighed, and put his head down.**

" **That Joey, does have a tendency to make you love her. The interesting thing is, she usually doesn't have a clue." Audrey turned her head, and looked at him closely.**

" **You really love her don't you, Pacey? I don't know why I never saw it before, but it's there plain as day. You'd do pretty much anything for her, wouldn't you?" Pacey didn't look at her, just answered.**

" **That's right, I would. I do love her, I probably will continue to love her for the rest of my life. It just doesn't look like it's meant to be. I didn't want to tell you this, because I thought you'd misunderstand. I love her yes, but it's not like it used to be. It doesn't hurt to see her, or to see her with someone else. We've both moved on, and I think it's made us stronger." Audrey took a shallow breath before speaking.**

" **Talk like that doesn't usually make a girl want to date you, Pacey." He turned his head towards her.**

" **Audrey, it's not like that. I hope you realize what I mean. I like you a lot, Audrey, I'm sorry if what I said made you think I didn't" she sat up on the bed, and stood up to face him.**

" **I don't doubt that you like me, Pacey. I just wonder if you'll ever want to be in a relationship with me." He sat up and placed his hands on her hips.**

" **Oh, I think I want to be in a relationship with." Without giving her a chance to respond, he picked her up, and threw her back on the bed. He was soon on top of her kissing him, when Audrey made him stop.**

" **Wait, we'd better get off of Joey's bed. She'll kill me if I have sex on her bed." When she said this, Pacey couldn't help but throw his head back roar with laughter.**


	4. Chapter Four

_A/N: This chapter is a little shorter than i would have liked, but i decided to go ahead and post it anyway. I hope you like it. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far, they've been very nice!_

_Please review!_

****

**Dawson was up in his room lying down on his bed. He couldn't get over what had happened downstairs. The fact that Jack had been one of the main people rooting for Joey to go, completely baffled him. Jack knew how important Joey was to him, and how important she was to everyone else. Everyone loved her, and it wasn't just him that was going to miss her. Pacey, he knew, was going to miss seeing her. Jack had come to rely on Joey to cheer him up, or to help him study. He wanted to go downstairs and hear Jack's argument, but he was still reeling with everything. Joey Potter, his best friend in the entire world, had told him he was the last person she'd go to for help. That's the other thing of many that was bothering him. Last, but not least, he was worried that Audrey didn't like him anymore. He really did like her friendship, and didn't want anything to ruin that. He just hoped that she'd let him explain his side, and why he wanted her to stay so bad. With all of these thoughts running through his head, Dawson didn't hear Jack enter his room.**

" **Dawson, are you going to continue to give me the silent treatment?" Dawson whipped his head around to face Jack.**

" **I didn't hear you come in, Jack. I'm not giving you the silent treatment." Dawson sat up, and looked Jack straight in the face. " I just don't understand why you pressed the issue of her going with Charlie. I know you don't like him, yet you send one of your good friends on a road trip with him." Jack sighed and moved to stand in front of Dawson.**

" **Look Dawson, I know you're angry with me, and that's fine. I had my doubts about her going with him, yes, and then I heard her talking about it. The thing is, is it's none of our business what she does. She was coming to us for advice, and as soon as I saw how smitten she was, I agreed. I'm very protective of Joey, because she was so nice to me, but this is what she wanted. You know how Joey is, she won't do anything until she's absolutely sure about something. I think the reason you're so upset, is because you know that. That's why she left with Pacey, even though they weren't officially together anymore. I don't mean to lecture you, Dawson, it's just I don't think you should be mad at me." Dawson sighed and lowered his head.**

" **I'm not really mad at you, Jack. I was just kind of shocked that you would be the one to root for the relationship between them. I mean, Jen is your best friend." Jack didn't say anything at first, but finally did speak up.**

" **Jen is my best friend, Dawson. Joey is special to me, too. If one of my friends deliberately hurts the other, than I'm going to have a problem with it." He couldn't get another word out, before Jen walked into the room, glaring at Jack the whole time.**

" **I'll have you know, that Joey had nothing to do with the fact that I slept with Dawson. I've always liked Dawson, and Joey has always known this. The whole Charlie thing, is because of Joey. I had him first, and now she has him. I've always had a problem with the fact that she's so much more beautiful than I am. She doesn't even have to try. I've had a huge crush on Charlie, since I first met him, and then he cheated on me. He then proceeded to try to woo the other girl back, and not me. The fact that he's stuck around so long with Joey, irks me. It really doesn't have anything to do with her, it's him. If I see him with any other girl, it's going to drive me nuts. The fact that it is Joey...well that just sucks. It's my thing, though, it's not Joey." Dawson and Jack didn't know what to say, they just stared at her.**

❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀

**Joey awoke in the van that she'd first started her journey in. She looked over, and saw that Charlie was asleep too, and her head was resting on his shoulder. She looked over at his band mates, and most of them were asleep, too. She sat up in the seat, and the stiffness in her body made her groan. Charlie stirred, and turned to look at her. **

" **Did I wake you up?" Joey grinned at him.**

" **How could you have woke me up, Charlie? You were asleep yourself." He shrugged and yawned.**

" **I was just checking. I think we're almost there, so it shouldn't be too much longer. It's getting down right cramped in this van." It was as if they'd heard what he said, because fifteen minutes later, they pulled into a motel. Joey looked at her watch, and it was a little after midnight the following day. They'd been traveling pretty much non stop, only stopping for gas and snacks. They're first show was that evening at a local club. When she got out of the van, she stretched, and yawned. Charlie went to the back of the van, and grabbed their bags. When he came back around, Joey reached for her bag, saying he didn't have to carry both bags. Joey waited outside while the boys went inside to get the room keys. She was very nervous, and she was very far from home. They're first show was in St Louise, Missouri. When the guys came out of the lobby, the lead singer, Joey wasn't sure of his name, smiled, and slapped Charlie on the back. She smiled at him. He walked up to her, and held up the key.**

" **Is it alright that we're sharing a room?" She smiled, and took the key from him.**

" **Of course it is, Charlie. I didn't expect to have my own room, and if I did, I'd have paid for it myself. Let me guess, it's a one bed, isn't it?" He lowered his head.**

" **It's cheaper, Potter, and we've slept together before. Have I once tried anything, since we've been going out?" She laughed, and grabbed his arm. **

" **You're so easy to mess with. Lets go to sleep, shall we? I don't know about you, but I'm very sleepy." **

**Together they walked to their room. When they got settled, and were lying in the bed, Joey took a chance. Instead of staying on her usual side of the bed, she turned around to face him, and curled up beside him. Charlie was surprised when she first did this, but he soon moved his arm to accommodate her, and left her head resting on his shoulder next to his head. It was the best that Joey had slept in a long time.**


	5. Chapter Five

_A/N: Sorry it's taken awhile for me to update. I tried to upload this chapter a couple of days ago, but the site wouldn't let me. I'm writing the next chapter as we speak, so I hope you like it._

_Please read and review!_

**Joey woke up slowly, and found that she was alone in the bed. She sat up, and kept the covers on her. She had expected him to get up before her, but she had also expected him to wake her up as well. She got up, and looked for any indication that he was in the room. When she decided it was safe, she took her shirt off, and began looking for her suitcase. When she found it, she pulled out her clean clothes, and finished undressing. She was about to replace her dirty under clothes for clean ones, when the door opened. Joey screamed, and reached for something to cover herself with. The only thing she could get her hands on fast enough, was a pillow. She held it protectively in front of her, and realized it was just Charlie, and none of his buddies. This knowledge didn't alleviate any of her anger and embarrassment. Charlie, who had been taken completely by surprise, had dropped the bag of breakfast he had, and jumped around. He had his back facing her, when he ventured to speak.**

" **Geeze Joey, I'm so sorry. I thought you were still asleep, I had no idea...oh man." Joey didn't know what to say at first. She was still in complete shock of what happened.**

" **Don't you dare turn around, Charlie. I'm going to go into the bathroom to finish changing. I'm dead serious, you better not turn around until you hear the lock on the bathroom door click." After saying this, Joey quickly made her way into the bathroom. She quickly changed into her clean clothes, and went red faced into the outer room. **

**Charlie didn't know whether to laugh with enjoyment, or hide for fear of his life. He'd wanted to surprise her with breakfast in bed, and it never occurred to him that she might have woken up. He'd just had the brilliant idea of waking first, so he could rouse her with the smell of food. He was mostly speechless from what he'd seen. He'd imagined what she'd looked like, but nothing was in comparison to the real thing. He wanted to tell her how beautiful he thought she was, but he figured that wasn't the best way to go. So, his big plan was to sit quietly on the bed, while she worked through her embarrassment. When she finally was able to speak, it was not in the greatest of tones.**

" **Okay, Charlie, we're going to have to work out a system of sorts. I'm going to need to know a schedule of when you're going to be here, and we're you're not. I've also learned, that I need to change in the bathroom, which I should have done in the first place. I don't want a word spoken about this right now, got it? I realize that I'm being bossy and snippy, but that can't be helped right now. Do we have a deal? We'll work something out, so I don't walk in on you, and you don't walk in on me?" Charlie smiled, and nodded.**

" **Absolutely Joey, and I want you to know, that I had no idea you were changing. I was trying to surprise you with food. I thought you were still asleep, and I wanted to give you breakfast in bed. I know it's fast food, but still, it's the thought that counts." Joey sat down next to Charlie, and sighed.**

" **It's not your fault, Charlie. I should have gone into the bathroom, I just thought you had gone to band practice or something. I had no idea that you would be walking back into the room. Honestly, that thought never entered my head." Charlie put his arm around Joey's shoulder.**

" **Okay, how about we knock before entering? If we know that the other person is the room, we knock, to make sure this doesn't happen again. Is that a deal?" Joey smiled back at him, nodded. She just hoped she could get over embarrassment of this day.**

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

**Pacey had a great day at work, and he wanted to share it with Joey. He had forgotten for a moment, that she was out traveling with Charlie, and actually gone to the room looking for her. When he got there, Audrey had opened the door, and he had immediately remembered that she was gone. He quickly covered and told Audrey his good news. They'd celebrated the only way they ever did, and he was currently laying on the bed. Audrey had long since passed out, and he was thinking. Was it natural for him to be thinking about Joey so much, lately? Maybe it was because she was gone, and he couldn't actually talk to her face to face. He could always call her on her cell phone, which he intended to do later this evening. It just shook him that the first person he wanted to share his good news with was Joey, when it should have been Audrey. He really cared for his girlfriend, but usually all they did was have sex. They went out occasionally, but mostly they had sex. The weird thing is, he'd probably bring this up to Joey on the phone when he talked to her. She'd probably giggle, and say something like, 'I'm glad you thought of me, Pace.' That was just how Joey was, she was very sweet natured. Well, unless you pissed her off, then she wasn't so sweet. Pacey sat up, and shook his head. He really had to get this woman out of his head, especially when he was sleeping with someone else. He bent his head, and put his head in his palms. This was going to be a long vacation without Joey here to talk to. **

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

**Jack was sitting on the couch in the living room of Gram's house, when Dawson came downstairs. It was better now that they had cleared the air. Dawson and Jen weren't really on speaking terms, but there really was no helping that. Dawson was really taking it hard that Joey had left. He couldn't really comprehend that, since they hadn't been that close since high school ended. Hell, they'd stopped being close when shehopped on the boat with Pacey. Dawson said that he'd gotten over that a long time ago, but he really hadn't. He probably would eventually, but that time had yet to come. Jack was secretly playing match maker with Dawson, and friend of his from his Lit class. Her name was Madisyn Calloway. She was very pretty, and she was kind of sassy. Jack thought that sassy was just what Dawson needed at this particular moment in time. Of course, Maddy had been completely opposed to being set up on a blind date, but he'd talked her into it. Besides, it wasn't really going to be a blind date. She was going to come here for dinner, and Jack and Jen would be here as buffers. Okay, he and Grams would be there as buffers. Dawson sat down beside Jack, and looked at him quizzically. **

" **Earth to Jack, come in Jack. What were you thinking about? You were very lost in your own thoughts." Jack smiled, and looked over at Dawson.**

" **Oh, I was just thinking of movie ideas for a friend I have coming over for dinner tonight." Dawson tilted his head back.**

" **What kind of friend are we talking about?" Jack laughed, knowing exactly what Dawson was asking.**

" **The female kind, Dawson. She was in my English Lit class, and I invited her over for dinner. I think you'll like her, she's a big movie buff, like you. She's majoring in writing, though. She wants to write screenplays and stuff like that." Dawson nodded his head.**

" **Well, I'll be here for dinner tonight, so I'm sure I'll get to meet this mystery friend of yours. What time is she coming over?" Jack just smiled, because he knew that Dawson was curious about her. The set up was perfect.**


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

**Madisyn was not a happy camper, and she was going to make sure that Jack knew this. He was trying to set her up on a blind date, and she didn't want to go. The only reason she'd agreed was because she loved Jack to death. He was one of the sweetest and funniest people that she knew. He'd also helped her a lot with her Lit class. She was currently walking up the sidewalk to his house. She'd only been there once before, and no one else had been there. He'd stopped in to get one of his books, and had let her take a peek. He was very specific even then about his pal Dawson, and how he needed a girlfriend. She'd sensed his plan even then, and had tried to squash it, but he would hear nothing of it. When she came up to the door, she seriously debated turning around and leaving. She took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. A pretty girl with blonde hair opened the door, and Maddy knew that this must Jen. Jack had talked some about her, but hadn't gotten to descriptive. He'd mainly focused on Dawson, and praising his saint hood. The girl just looked at her, and sighed.**

" **Um, can I help you with something?" Madisyn once again, almost turned around.**

" **Actually, I was invited to dinner by Jack. I'm not too early am I?" Jen didn't respond, just looked at her with a confused expression on her face. It was then that a guy opened the door even wider, and smiled at her. Maddy thought that this had to be the Dawson Jack kept talking about. She was surprised by how cute he was. He continued to smile at her as he spoke.**

" **You must be Madisyn, Jack told me you were coming over. Come on in, and I'll go get him for you." Maddy smiled back at him, and followed him into the pretty house. The girl who answered the door, Jen she was assuming, kept looking at her, until she finally spoke.**

" **You're a friend of Jack's? That's funny, because he hasn't said anything to me at all about a friend from school. Not to mention, he didn't mention that we'd be having company for dinner." Before Madisyn could respond, an older woman came out of the kitchen, must have been the Gram's he talked about, and spoke up.**

" **Now Jennifer, be nice to our guest. As a matter of fact, Jack did say something to me about a guest coming for dinner and a movie, I just forgot to mention it to you." Madisyn stayed put in her spot wondering how she got herself into these predicaments. Jack came tumbling down the stairs, and stopped in front of her.**

" **Maddy, I'm really glad you came. Come and sit down, we'll talk while dinner is cooking. Grams, did you need any help with dinner?" After telling him that she did not need his help, he took her jacket from her, and led her into the living room. Dawson and Jen followed suit and sat down as well. Jack trying to break the ice, introduced her to everyone.**

" **Dawson, this is who I was telling you about, Maddy. Maddy these are my friends Dawson and Jen. Dawson is majoring in Film, Maddy, I thought the two of you would have some things to discuss." Maddy could tell that Dawson was trying his best to hide his amusement, because Jack was not being very subtle. Jen must have thought so too, because she stood up.**

" **Um Jack, could I see you in the dining room for a minute, please?" Jack looked like he was going to refuse, but finally conceded and followed her into the other room. Madisyn sighed, and looked over at Dawson.**

" **So, Jack tells me that you've made a couple of movies. Have you gone to any film festivals?" Dawson smiled as if he was glad she was talking about movies.**

" **Yes, actually I've entered in several. I entered the first film I ever did actually, and it was kind of corny. I had a little hand held camera, and my friends acted out the parts." Maddy smiled at him. He seemed nice enough.**

" **That's great that they helped you along with your project. What kind of movie was it?" Dawson smiled once again before speaking.**

" **It was a horror film. It was called " The Creature from the Deep." It won in t he festival, and I have no idea why." Maddy couldn't help but chuckle.**

" **Oh, I'm sure you have an idea why it won. You're still making movies, aren't you? That must have helped you along." The two of them kept talking about his movies for several minutes.**

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

_Meanwhile in the dining room..._

**Jen pulled Jack into the dining room, and shut the door. She turned to face him, and Jack knew instantly that she was upset. It had to be because he was trying to set Dawson and Madisyn up, he just didn't understand why she was getting so mad. She glared for a few minutes, then finally spoke.**

" **What the hell do you think you're doing? It's obvious that you're trying to hook Dawson and your little friend up. What I don't get, is why you've never mentioned her name until she's knocking on our door." Jack sighed and ran his hand through his hair.**

" **Is that why you're upset? Because I didn't tell you that I had other friends besides you and the core group? There is life outside of the five of us, Jen. I'm sure you have friends, that you've never mentioned to me. What's wrong with me inviting one of those friends over for dinner?" Jen opened and closed her mouth a few times.**

" **What's wrong? You're trying to play matchmaker, that's what's wrong! You have no right to try to set two people up, who obviously have nothing in common." Jack grinned.**

" **You're really starting to confuse me here, lately. What I can't figure out here, is if you're angry because I didn't tell you about Madisyn, or if you're angry because if you look out into the living room, they're talking and getting along great." Jen stopped what she was about to say, and ran to the door. She looked through the window, and sure enough the two of them were talking and laughing together. Jen turned and looked at Jack's smug expression, she then was about to open the door to the living room when Grams told them it was time for dinner.**

❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀

**Joey was at the club that the boys were playing at tonight. They were going to start playing in about ten minutes. The plan was that they were going to open for this other band. Joey had no clue what the name of this band was, but she was sure she didn't care. She hadn't really wanted to come in the first place, but Charlie had really wanted her there. He'd talked her into it, and she didn't want to disappoint him. She was standing at the bar, when she heard a familiar voice.**

" **Well, well, well, if it isn't ms. Joey Potter. What are you doing in a dump like this, pray tell?" Joey rolled her eyes, and turned to face him.**

" **Tell me this is a nightmare, and that you are not really here. Honestly, Dru, why are you all the way in Missouri?" He grinned, and sat on the stool next to her. It was then that the band took the stage, and they started to play.**

" **That's not fair, Jo, I asked you first." Joey sighed. At least he was a face she knew, even it the sight of him made her sick.**

" **I'm traveling with the band on stage. My boyfriend plays the guitar. Now, you're turn." Dru smiled at her.**

" **Wow, I never figured you for the type. Especially since he isn't Pacey, or Dawson. I always thought that you'd marry one of them, and cheat on him with the other one. As to what I'm doing here, it's actually similar. I travel with the other band. I'm their manager, you could say. So, it looks like we'll be seeing a lot of each other on this trip. Isn't that great?" Joey just grimaced, and realized that the band had already played and finished their first song. She tried to pay attention, but Dru stayed by her side the entire set. When the band finished, Joey tried to get of him by telling him to get lost, but he stuck around. Charlie was on his way to her, when he saw Dru, and started walking slower.**

" **Hey Joey, did you like the set?" Joey smiled at him, kissed him.**

" **You were great." Charlie grinned at her.**

" **So, who's your friend?" Joey started to say something, but Dru cut her off.**

" **Oh we go way back, went to high school together, and it looks like we'll be seeing a lot more of each other, since I'm going on the tour as well. I'm off, and I'll see you two kids later." With that said, he walked away. Joey sighed, and grabbed Charlie's hand.**

" **Sorry about that, I absolutely hate that guy." Charlie put his arm around her shoulder and grinned.**

" **Well, that's relief. What do you say we get out of here?" Joey nodded, and they left the sleazy bar.**


	7. Chapter 7

** Chapter Seven**

** Madisyn was so surprised at how much fun she was having. Dinner had started off kind of rocky, with Jen still being mad and all. Jack was very forceful in his conversation, and eventually made her grin and shut up. Madisyn was most surprised at how much she enjoyed talking to Dawson. He loved talking about his friends, and she loved that he was so interested in movies. They were currently watching a horror film called " 28 Days Later." Jack, Jen, and Dawson were laughing at the movie, calling it unrealistic, while Maddy was squirming. She was sitting on the couch next to Dawson, and she didn't know him well enough to bury her head in his shoulder. She had her knees Drawn up to her chest, and she was hugging them. She hated Zombie esque type movies, even the original " Dawn of the Dead" scared her. Jack kept throwing her glances, smirking at her reaction. He knew she was scared of these movies, because she'd done a paper on it. She was so going to kill him for this, because she knew what he was doing. Jen was throwing daggers at her, as if she was doing it on purpose. She was currently trying to find a good excuse to leave, so she wouldn't have to watch anymore. The movie was only forty-five minutes in, and already with the running, and screaming. The characters were currently getting attacked in the main character's kitchen. Maddy couldn't take it anymore, she buried her head in her knees, and refused to look back at the screen. After what seemed several minutes, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She peaked over her arms, and saw that Dawson was looking at her. She picked her head up to face him, and saw that Jen and Jack had left the room.**

" **We turned the movie off for you. If I'd have known you hated Zombies, I would never have let him turn that on in the first place. Even if it is stupid, you know with the monkeys? " Maddy gaped at him.**

" **That could really happen! They're not really dead, I've read about this movie, and I really didn't want to watch it! You know the government could be concocting something like that right now?" Dawson couldn't hold anymore, he let his laughter out.**

" **I'm sorry , it's just...conspiracy theory much?" Maddy glared at him, and stood up.**

" **Well it's true, you know. Anyway, it's really late, I have to get back to the dorms." Dawson jumped up and followed her to the door.**

" **Hey, I didn't just offend you there, did I?" Madisyn turned back around to face him.**

" **No, you did not, but I do have to go. Tell Jack that I had a good time, will you? And Dawson, it was a pleasure to meet you." Dawson felt like she was saying goodbye forever.**

" **Hey, it was great to meet you too, and I'm sure I'll see you again, won't I?" She hesitated, but then spoke.**

" **Oh, I think it's a definite possibility." With that, she turned and left the house, leaving Dawson to smile after her.**

☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻

** Joey was waiting patiently as Charlie said good night and did his meet and greet. She had a feeling she was so going to hate the club scene. She hoped that Charlie wouldn't want her to go to absolutely every gig he had, because that would be unbearable. Jack had said he would e-mail her assignments to her, and she would need time to do them. While she was in her own thoughts, she didn't hear Dru come up beside her.**

" **It's interesting seeing you as a band girlfriend, you know that? I just had no idea you had it in you. I heard about your little singing debut with the band, because Charlie was going to try to get you to be the lead singer. Apparently the other band mates didn't much like that thought. I guess they'd prefer you to be his playmate, then being a band mate. How does that feel, Joey?" Joey closed her hand into a fist, and turned towards him.**

" **Dru, if you want to know how I feel, I suggest you back the hell off. Do you remember when I gave you a black eye?" When Dru nodded, Joey smiled.**

" **Would you like a repeat of that, Dru? If so, I'd be happy to oblige." Dru was unable to respond, because Charlie came up beside her.**

" **Um, do I want to know what's going on? Did she really give you a black eye? Damn, that's kind of funny, and a warning." Joey looked over at Charlie.**

" **I'd never give you a black eye, Charlie. Well, unless you did to me what you did to Jen." At the mention of Jen, Dru smiled.**

" **Ah, and how is the little vixen?" Joey turned back to him slowly.**

" **Bitchy, now if you'll excuse me, I'm late for an appointment." Dru just smiled as she walked away. He was about to leave, when he noticed that Charlie was still beside him. He knew what was coming, so he just remained silent. Charlie realizing he was going to let him speak, took full advantage.**

" **Let's get one thing straight, Valentine. Joey doesn't like you, therefore I don't like you. I'm hoping this tour is going to be a pleasurable one for Joey, so please leave her the hell alone. I don't want to have to resort to physical violence, but I will." Dru just sighed and walked away. Charlie watched him go, then went to find his girlfriend.**

**Joey was outside, seething at what Dru had said. Why the hell had Charlie brought her on the road with him, if his band buddies didn't like her? It really pissed her off. She was pacing outside of the club, still fuming when Charlie emerged from the club. He stopped in his tracks when he saw her face.**

" **Whoa, Joey, what's the problem? I took care of Valentine for you." Joey just continued to stare at him, causing him to panic.**

" **Okay Joey, you're starting to freak me out here. What's the matter?" Joey walked calmly over to him.**

" **Is it true that your band mates don't like me?" Charlie didn't know what to say. It's true that they had given him a hard time about bringing her along, but they'd told him today that they thought she was cool. How she'd found out about it was beyond him. It hit right then, that it was Dru who had said something. Leaving her question unanswered, made her even more angry.**

" **You're silence speaks loud enough, Charlie. I'm going back to the room, it's close enough for me to walk."**


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: I hope you're enjoying this story! Please review and let me know what you think, for it's what keeps me going:p

* * *

_

**Chapter Eight**

**Charlie didn't know what to say, surely she wasn't serious about walking back to the motel. Whenever he Saw Dru again, he was going to lay him out on the ground. He had to run to catch up to her, because she was walking away pretty fast. He just hoped he could make her understand. The boys didn't usually let girls come on the tour, it was just Charlie had been very persistent. They had been very annoyed with him when he told him it was either she went or he didn't. When he caught up to her, she had arms crossed, and she wasn't happy. He took a deep breath before addressing her, because she was a handful when she was angry.**

" **Joey, please let me explain." She stopped in her tracks and faced him.**

" **Explain what, Charlie? That you had to piss them off to let me come with you? I like you, you know that? I would have waited on you, if you really wanted to start something." Charlie sighed, and ran his hand through his hair.**

" **I know you would have, Joey, but I wanted to see you. We were just getting started, and I was leaving. I was wanting to be able to see you every day, and that's why I suggested you coming with me. It's not you personally, Joey, they don't like girls coming on tour period. They did tell me today, however, that you were cool and that they were sorry for being such jerks about it." Joey hesitated as if she was letting his words sink in.**

" **Are you telling me the truth, Charlie Todd?" He grinned at her use of his full name.**

" **I wouldn't think of lying to you ever again, Joey. I made up my mind a long time ago about lying to you." She smiled softly back at him.**

" **I'm sorry I yelled at you. I'm still getting used to being around you, you know? I won't lie to you, Jen's words keep going through my head. I don't want them there, but they're there anyway." Charlie grimaced at what she said. He'd been worried about Jen's little speech. **

" **Joey, that doesn't make any sense at all, because I explained that to you. I told you why I did what I did. I know it's not an excuse, but it's still why I did it." She grabbed his hand and swung it.**

" **I know, and I'm not holding it against you. I'm just a little nervous where you're concerned. Enough of that now, why don't we go back to the motel?" Charlie chuckled.**

" **Sure, but we'll have to walk anyway. The van passed us ten minutes ago as we were arguing." Joey laughed with him, and they continued walking back to their room.**

**When they got back to the room, the first thing on Joey's mind was taking a shower, but it hadn't been her that was performing. She looked over at Charlie, and noticed him sitting at the table writing something on a piece of paper. She sat down on the bed, and just stared at him. She couldn't get over how handsome he was. When he smiled at her, it made her knees go weak. She'd never admit that to anyone whatsoever, but it was a fact. It seemed like she stared at him for hours, but it was only minutes. He seemed to feel her eyes, and glanced over at her.**

" **Can I help you with something, Potter?" She shook her head, and stood up. She shrugged out of her jacket, and walked over to him. He put his pen down, and moved the chair, so she could sit in his lap. Joey put her hands on his shoulders, and straddled him. After doing so, she smiled.**

" **No, but I would like a kiss, Mr. Todd." He smiled, and put his hand on the side of her face. Joey couldn't resist him any longer, so she leaned down and kissed him on the nose. He jerked his head up, and laughed. Taking her chance, Joey grabbed his face, and started kissing him right on the mouth. Charlie was taken completely by surprise, but responded immediately. After a few minutes, Joey broke the kiss.**

" **Is it alright with you if I take the first shower?" Charlie was taken aback by her question, but remembered she wanted to take things slow.**

" **Yeah, that's fine. Go ahead and take your shower, I'm going to finish this song I'm writing."**

**When Joey went into the bathroom, Charlie just shook his head. He was falling hard for this girl, and it was starting to scare him a little. He'd always had girlfriends, because he'd always been told he was cute. He'd never found a girl with substance before, and it was rather refreshing. She didn't know it yet, but he was writing a song for her, and he couldn't wait to see her reaction. When he heard the water turn on, he went back to writing.**

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

**Dawson kept thinking about Maddy and it was driving him nuts. All he could see was her burying her head in her knees, completely scared of the zombie movie. She'd been so cute explaining her theory's about the government to him. Jack had hit the nail on the head with her, but it still irked him. Ever since she'd left, she was all he was thinking about. He hadn't seen her in two days, and he was already wanting to invite her back over. He was thinking about going over to her dorm room, when Jen walked into the room.**

" **Hey Dawson, what are you doing?" Dawson turned to face her, and shrugged his shoulders.**

" **oh nothing, I'm just thinking is all." Jen nodded and grinned at him.**

" **You really like her, don't you? I can tell that you're thinking about her, and I think it's adorable." Dawson stood up and walked over to where she was sitting.**

" **She was so different than any other girl I've ever met. Not to mention I've never seen anyone so scared of a movie. Do you know, she proceeded to tell me how the government was probably making zombies for armies or something like that?" Jen couldn't help but laugh at what he said.**

" **Oh, you're kidding, right? She's an interesting one, Dawson, I hope you know what you're doing." Dawson gave her a strange look.**

" **Jen, what exactly does that mean?" She shrugged and stood back up.**

" **I don't know. It just seems to me, that you were all ready to get back together with Joey. She bolts with Charlie, so you're just moving on to the next available girl. I just hope you don't hurt this Madisyn, is all." Before Dawson could say anything, Jack walked into the room.**

" **I don't think Dawson would use her, Jen. I think he genuinely likes her, and I think it's great. I was with her through the break up of her ex-boyfriend, and the guy was a complete ass to her. He cheated on her, and the told her it was because she was fun enough for him. He then told her he'd stay with her if she'd have a threesome with him." Jen and Dawson just stared at him, but then Dawson spoke.**

" **You're lying aren't you, Jack?" He shook his head.**

" **No, I'm dead serious about that one. She came up to me today, and asked me how you were. I think she likes you too, but if you like, I could find out for sure." Dawson hesitated, then nodded.**

" **Sure, but be discreet about it, okay? If she does in fact like me, then I'll ask her out myself." Jack grinned and hopped off of the stool. Without telling Dawson what he was doing, he walked over to the phone and dialed a number. When someone answered, what he said shocked even Jen.**

" **Hey Maddy, I've got a question for you. Do you like Dawson? You do? That's great, I mean do you like him for like a date or something? Really? That's awesome! Oh sure, when I see him, I'll tell him." He then hung up, and turned back towards Dawson, smiling.**

" **She likes you, and would love to go on a date with you. She did have one stipulation, and that was to ask her out yourself." He then turned on his heel, and walked out of the room, leaving Dawson and Jen to gape after him.**


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Sorry it's taken so long for me to update. I'm having a hard time coming up with that song Charlie is writing for Joey. I hope you like this chapter._

_Please review, I love them!

* * *

_

**Chapter Nine**

**Madisyn couldn't believe that it had been over a week since Jack had called about Dawson, and he still hadn't called her. If Jack was trying to force her on Dawson, then they would definitely be having some words. She was walking back from a class she'd just got out of. American Movie History, and it was boring her to tears. All they wanted her to do was write about known people like John Wayne, and that wasn't what Madisyn wanted to do. She liked to find obscure actors that only had one or two hits and write about them, but her professor didn't much like that. Their latest assignment was to write about an actress in history who inspired you. Madisyn had written about Charmian Carr, who had been in " The Sound of Music." She had only done that movie, and one other, but she was Madisyn's favorite from the movie. The teacher had told her she needed to pick someone who was well known, and that had impacted the public. So, he'd given her a C-. Madisyn had written an A+ paper, and she was absolutely stomping down the street with the paper semi crumpled in her fist. She was so angry about her latest paper, that she didn't even hear Dawson calling out her name. When he was standing beside, she stopped in her tracks with a shocked expression on her face. He chuckled at the look as he spoke.**

" **Either you were trying to avoid me, or you're very angry about something. I'm seriously voting for the latter." Madisyn shook herself out of her funk and smiled at Dawson.**

" **It is the latter, it's not you. I just got my essay back that I wrote for one of my classes." Dawson put his hands in his pockets and looked at her with a serious expression. **

" **Aren't you taking film classes, and how come you're not in any of my classes?" Madisyn smiled yet again at him.**

" **I actually am in one of your classes, Dawson. I just usually sit in the back of the film writing class 101. Professor Burkes is a great teacher, and I absolutely love his lectures. I'm actually taking American Movie History, and I hate my professor." Dawson gave her a funny look and continued walking with her.**

" **Why don't I buy you a cup of coffee, and you can tell me all about it." Madisyn grinned, and sighed. She really didn't have time today, because she was supposed to meet some friends. It was then that she remembered that she'd been wanting to see Dawson just a few minutes ago. She'd call her friends and tell them that she met up with the boy she'd been talking about, and she would see them later. She looked over at Dawson, who was looking at her waiting for an answer.**

" **I'd love to get coffee, Dawson." **

**When they were in the coffee shop, Madisyn felt a lot more comfortable with it being just him, then when Jack and everyone else had been there. She was able to talk freely with him, and she found herself liking him even more then she already did. He was so cute they way his face lit up talking about his favorite movies. It was also adorable the way he talked about Steven Speilburgh. She was so engrossed in her conversation with Dawson, that the time just passed the two of them by. When the shop owner came by to tell them that they wanted to close up, Maddy looked down at her watch and saw that it was Ten o'clock. They had gotten there three hours prior, and hadn't even noticed how long they'd been sitting there. Neither one of them wanted to end the night, so Dawson asked her over to his house. When they walked into the living room, Pacey, Audrey, and Jack were there. Pacey stood up and walked over to her.**

" **This has to be the Madisyn we've been hearing so much about. I'm Pacey, Dawson's best friends, and it's so nice to meet you." Maddy chuckled at the way Pacey introduced himself. Audrey was the next person to come up to her with a giddy expression on her face.**

" **This is Madisyn, Dawson? Are you going to just stand there or do I have to introduce myself like Pacey did?" Dawson couldn't help but chuckle at what Audrey said, and it was just like her.**

" **Maddy, this is Audrey, and Audrey we're going up to my room to talk okay?" Audrey's grin only got wider, and allowed them to pass. Madisyn didn't hear the conversation that immediately started once they had left the room. Audrey was going on how she thought it was cute that he had called her Maddy. Dawson led Madisyn to his room in the upstairs attic. She looked around at all the posters he had hung up, and smiled to herself. He didn't have any chairs, so they settled down on his bed. **

" **So, can I read this paper that your professor didn't like? If not, that's okay, I was just wondering since you were so mad about it." Maddy grinned slightly and shook her head.**

" **You want to see if you can grade it any better? Sure, I'll let you read it." With this said, she handed it over. **

**After a few minutes of reading, Dawson silently laid the essay down in front of her and looked at her. After a few minutes, she couldn't take it anymore, and she had to know what she thought.**

" **Well? Come on, you have to tell me what you thought about it!" Dawson grinned at her, not wanting to tell her too soon. When it appeared she was going to throw something at him, he began to speak.**

" **I was actually very surprised by your essay. It was really very good, and very well written. That professor of yours, should have his teaching license pulled. I'm not just saying that either, I thought it was fantastic." Maddy grinned at Dawson, and leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek.**

" **Thank you, Dawson, I really needed to hear that. My professor told me that it was completely dull and that I needed to write about someone who was well known. He's an ass, and I'm so not taking the second class he offers." Dawson laughed. The two of them began talking about anything and everything, until they both just eventually fell asleep next to each other. The group downstairs continued to giggle though the whole night.**

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

**Joey was actually having a really good time, despite Dru being there and all. She found that she really liked Charlie, and her like for him grew every single moment she spent with him. If someone had asked her three months ago if she'd even consider going out with Charlie, she'd have laughed in there face. She'd had the complete wrong idea about him, and it was mainly because of what Jen had told her. She was currently in the van with them going to Muncie, Indiana. Joey had faithfully gone to every single gig that they'd done. She may not have stayed for the whole event each time, but she had at least gone. Charlie was currently talking to the drummer, Eric, and they were talking about a bunch of new songs they wanted to try out. Charlie and Joey didn't get much time together, but they didn't get the occasional hour or so together, which they usually spent making out. They hadn't slept together yet, and honestly Joey wasn't in a hurry. It didn't seem as if Charlie was in a hurry either, and she didn't know whether or not to be worried or grateful. They were stopping at a diner to get something to eat, when Joey's cell phone rang. When she looked at the number she smiled at who it was. **

" **Hi Pacey or Audrey, how's it going?" She heard the distinct chuckle of Pacey and sighed with relief. Audrey had been calling her constantly every four hours or so just to check in. If she happened to call when she was in her special time with Charlie, she would just silence the ringer. Pacey seemed to know what she was thinking.**

" **I take it Audrey has been calling you with my phone, and driving you nuts? I just wanted to call and tell you that I just got a promotion at work." Joey smiled, and excused herself from the table to go outside. She didn't like to interrupt their meetings, so she went outside to sit on the sidewalk.**

" **That's so great, Pace! So, what happened, did you impress your boss or something?" Pacey sighed. It was so fantastic to be able to hear her voice. He had been trying to give her space by not calling so frequently. **

" **Actually, I had several of the customers tell the new owner that they liked my cooking. I'm not doing all of the cooking, yet, just certain dishes they let me prepare. The new manager came up to me, and told me that he liked me so much, he's going to let me take over as the assistant chef. I just wanted to share that with you." Joey was so sad that she wasn't there to hug him for his promotion.**

" **Oh Pacey, I'm so proud of you! I wish I could give you a huge hug, Pacey, but congratulations!" Pacey grinned into the phone.**

" **Well, I don't have a lot of long distance minutes, Potter, and I want to save them for another call to you. I'll let you get back to Charlie, and I take it things are going okay so far?" Joey looked over at the door, and made sure that he wasn't coming out.**

" **Things are going great, Pacey. It's a little tiring with the constant moving about and all, but it's alright. The only disaster so far, is Dru Valentine being here, but I can handle Dru." Pacey laughed one more time.**

" **Well you take care of yourself, Potter, and hurry back. Love you." Joey smiled silently into the phone.**

" **Love you too, Pace...take care." When she stood up to go back into the diner, Charlie was in fact standing in front of her. His face had turned very cold, and without saying anything to her, he walked back into the diner. Joey sighed, and followed behind him.**


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, they're great! Okay, I just want to explain my joey/pacey interludes a little. I absolutely love P/J stories and watching them together! I really liked the charlie/Joey ship when it started, and i was upset when they didn't persue it. I do add the p/j scenes for my benefit. I love them so, I still have to add the cuteness to it! Hope you like this next chapter!

* * *

_

**Chapter Ten**

**Joey couldn't believe that Charlie would be so upset because she told Pacey she loved him. It was information that he'd already obtained from her before she even agreed to come on the trip. She walked back into the diner, and no one looked at her. She was so not going to take this, so she walked over to Charlie, and everyone in the band, looked away. When Charlie didn't look up, Joey grabbed his hand, and pulled. At first she thought he was going to resist her, but he eventually got up, and walked with her. She took him back outside, and when he didn't say anything to her, she glared and started talking.**

" **Why are you acting like a child all of the sudden? I walk into the diner and all of your buddies are looking at me like I'm the wicked bitch of the east, and I won't have that, Charlie! I haven't done anything wrong, and you won't even look at me." It was a few minutes, but when he still didn't say anything, Joey sighed and nodded her head.**

" **That's just fine, Charlie, but I won't stay here while you and your 'group' treat me like this. I'm going home, and this has got to be one of the more stupid things that I've done in my life." Without saying another word, Joey walked into the diner and faced his friends.**

" **Kevin, can you let me into the back of the van? I need to get my duffel out." Kevin didn't say anything, just stood up and walked outside with her. Charlie had already gone back in and sat down again in the diner. When Joey got her bag out of the back, she slung it around her shoulder and started walking around the side of the diner, she was sure she saw a bench there. When she sat there, she was fight back tears, not noticing that Kevin hadn't gone back inside. Instead, he sat down next to her and looked at her face.**

" **He's an idiot, Joey, and I'm getting rather tired of it. He's saying he heard you say 'I love you' to another person. He's talking about your friend Pacey, isn't he? He does this once he gets too close to girl. He'll start getting really attached to a girl, he'll freak and either cheat or dump the girl before he falls completely. I just don't think he realizes that he's already fallen completely for you. Are you going to be okay?" Joey turned her head towards him, finally able to get control of her emotions.**

" **I'm getting ready to call a friend to come and pick me up. I'm not staying here with him anymore. I had no idea that he could act like such a child, and I guess I just have to learn things the hard way." Kevin looked at her with a shocked expression on his face.**

" **You're leaving? Joey, you shouldn't give up on him so easily, I mean he's really a good guy." Joey laughed bitterly at this person who was talking to her.**

" **That may be, but I'm not going to stay here, when every time we get into a fight, he's going to come and cry to you guys. No offense or anything, but I've already been down that road with someone, and don't want to go that way again." Kevin nodded as if he understood her.**

" **Well, at least I can say I tried to get you to stay." When he was gone, Joey pulled out her cell phone, and dialed Pacey's cell number.**

**It rang a few times before someone answered, and it definitely wasn't Pacey who answered. She really didn't want to talk to Audrey right now, but she didn't want to be rude either. She sighed when she heard the familiar voice squeal when she heard who it was. She wasn't happy at all when she asked to speak to Pacey directly. She heard a shuffle and finally a breathless Pacey took the phone.**

" **Joey, is that you? What's the matter, are you okay?" Joey would have laughed at the way he was acting, if it weren't she really wanted him to pick her up.**

" **Actually Pacey, I was wondering if you could come and pick me up."**

✬✬✬✬✬✬✬✬✬✬✬✬✬✬✬✬✬✬✬✬✬✬✬✬✬✬✬✬✬✬✬✬✬

**Madisyn woke up and at first she didn't know where she was. She had the worst pain in her back, and she couldn't figure out why. When she sat up and looked around, she realized that she had fallen asleep in Dawson's room. She sat bolt upright with a start, causing her back to spasm and her to gasp in pain. She looked around and saw that Dawson was still sleeping away. She gently got up, and grabbed her books that she'd been carrying. She picked her shoes up, and silently went down the steps. When she got down into the living room, thinking she was safe to leave, when she heard a familiar voice from behind her.**

" **I knew you spent the night! Jack told me that you were here, and I didn't hear you leave last night. Did you enjoy yourself?" Maddy picked herself up straighter, even though her back was killing her.**

" **What's that supposed to mean?" Jen just smirked at her.**

" **Please, like you don't know. You've only gone out with the guy once, and you're already sleeping over? You couldn't prove to me that you guys didn't sleep together." Madisyn gave an exasperated laugh.**

" **Even if we did, what the hell business is it of yours?" Jen walked closer still to her, and Madisyn was determined not to back down. **

" **Dawson is my friend, and I don't trust you. I've had a funny feeling about you ever since Jack first told me about you. At first I thought maybe I was wrong about you, but I heard Jack talking and I know that you're working with Jack." Madisyn wasn't ready for Jen to know that she had absolutely no idea what she was talking about, so she played along.**

" **What if I am, what's that to do with you?" Jen's smirk got wider.**

" **So you admit it, do you? You just openly admitted to me that the only reason you're dating Dawson, is to help him get over Joey?" Madisyn was so shocked, and angry at the same time, that it took a long time before she said anything.**

" **I actually don't know what you're talking about, but I do thank you for enlightening me." As she was turning around, Jen felt as if she could hit herself.**

" **Wait, Maddy! Please, just let me explain, crap, I'm always sticking my foot in my mouth." Maddy stopped, though she didn't know why. When she turned to face Jen, her face was horror struck, and she looked as if she was going to faint.**

" **Geeze Madisyn, I thought that you were in on it with Jack, I had no idea! Please don't punish Dawson for what Jack did!" Maddy looked down at her things she was carrying.**

" **I'm not going to punish him, Jen, but I'm not going to see him anymore either. I've come to far, to get involved with a person who's hung up on somebody else. Now, if you'll excuse me I've got to get back to my dormitory." Once again she was going out the door, when she was stopped by Dawson this time.**

" **Maddy, aren't you going to stay for breakfast?" Maddy tried to smile at him, but failed miserably.**

" **Sorry Dawson, I was just having a...chat with Jen here, and realized I need to be anywhere else but here." After saying this, she did go outside, passing Jack, who called out to her, but she ignored completely. Jack looked after quizically, and walked into the room. Both Jack and Dawson were facing Jen, with an angry expression on their face. She held up both hands ready to defend herslef.**

" **Hey, why are you both looking at me like that!"

* * *

**

_A/N: Did I throw you for a loop here? Good! Maybe you'll keep reading now!_

_please review!_


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: so sorry for the long wait for the update. I hope that you guys are still interested in this story, because I've got my mojo back..lol. Please let me know what you think, I really want to know!_

_thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far!

* * *

_

**Chapter Eleven**

Charlie didn't understand why all of his band mates were giving him the evil eye. His best friend, Kevin, was doing it the most and it was starting annoy him a little. After a few minutes of stone silence, Kevin couldn't take it anymore and tore into Charlie.

" Are you so completely stupid that you're not going to even try fixing things with the best girl you've ever been with?" Charlie really didn't like it when his friends started butting in on his personal matters.

" What business is it of yours what I do with my relationships?" Kevin threw his fork down onto his plate hard, and glared at Charlie.

" You're the one who comes up to us and tells us that you can't believe she stills says 'I love you' to her ex-boyfriend. I didn't want to say 'get over yourself' then, but I'm saying it now. It's awesome that she's able to keep a childhood friend despite the fact of a nasty break up, and it was nasty. She didn't tell me, but with friends, it's always nasty. You come in here and sulk, when all of us know that you're just scared. She's getting too close to you and you feel it's time to bail. She's calling her friend right now as we speak to try and get him to pick her up. I don't want to believe that you're that pigheaded, because all of us know exactly how you feel about that girl. We wouldn't have let you bring her if we didn't like her, Charlie."

Charlie had never seen his friend like this, but then he rarely did get angry at things. Surely Joey wasn't going to call Pacey to have him pick her up. They'd had one fight and she was ready to throw the towel in? He looked disbelieving at his friend, but he did see Joey outside on the phone, sitting on the bench alone. He stood up without saying any thing to his friends, and headed for the door.

✬**?✬?✬?✬?✬?✬?✬?✬?✬?✬?✬?✬?✬?✬?✬?✬?✬?✬?✬?✬?✬?✬?✬?✬?✬?✬?✬?**

Madisyn still couldn't get over her shock of what Jen had told her. Jack was just trying to help Dawson get over someone else? Why would he do that to her? It was her own fault, because she never went on blind dates, and she'd broken her own rule. Dawson had just charmed the socks right off of her, and really taken her by surprise. She was actually incredibly sad at the thought of not seeing him and hanging out with him again. She refused to do that again, because Dawson wasn't free. He wasn't over this Joey person, and she really didn't want to risk being hurt in the crossfire. She was still going to kick Jack's ass for doing that to her, because he'd known. He'd been using her to try and get Dawson out of his mope. When someone knocked on her door, she was more then a little surprised to see Jack standing in the doorway. She reluctantly opened it to him, but didn't let him in.

" What do you want, Jack? I'm actually really busy right now." Jack really didn't know why she was acting this way, but he definitely planned to get to the bottom of it.

" Dawson and I were wondering why you left in such a rush this morning. He said that you two had plans to have breakfast and to go to a movie or something like that. You just seemed...angry when you were leaving and I'll bet it had something to do with Jen. She refused to tell me what she said to you, so I'm hoping you'll tell me and let me fix whatever it is." Madisyn let moved out of the way and let him come into her apartment.

" Jen just told me the truth without realizing it. She asked me if I was in on your plan to get Dawson over Joey...whoever that is. She said that he's been hung up on her for a long time and that she left town with someone...she wasn't clear, but she was clear that he wasn't over her." Jack sighed and rolled his eyes a little.

" Maddy, Dawson isn't hung up on her at all. Yes, he's a little hurt that she left with this guy, but he's known Joey since they were really little. Yeah, he'd hoped to start things over with her, but he's moved on. He really likes you." Maddy crossed her arms and titled her head a little before speaking.

" Are you going to stand there and deny the fact that you only tried to hook me up with him because you wanted to get him out of his "Joey funk"? If so, you really are a terrible liar, Jack." Jack sighed and sat down on her sofa.

" I'm not denying it, Maddy, but Dawson had nothing to do with it. You guys both like the both things, you're both my friends, I just thought you guys would hit it off." Maddy started pacing back and forth in front of Jack.

" Jack, I told you from the beginning that I had a problem with blind dates, yet you did it anyway. I honestly don't know what to do, because I really like him, but I don't want to be someone's rebound chick." Jack smiled brightly at her.

" I'm really glad you like him, I knew you would." She just glared at him until he began to speak again.

" So, are you going to come back over to the house, or do I have to tell excuses to Dawson for you?" Jack was really laying the guilt trip on thick this time, and she really didn't appreciate it. She was, however, going to let it slide, because she wanted to see Dawson again. It was weird, because even though they'd just seen each other, she missed him.

✬**?✬?✬?✬?✬?✬?✬?✬?✬?✬?✬?✬?✬?✬?✬?✬?✬?✬?✬?✬?✬?✬?✬?✬?✬?✬?✬?**

When Charlie got outside, Joey was indeed talking to Pacey asking him to come and get her. He still couldn't believe that she wasn't even going to talk to him, but then again he hadn't really given her the opportunity to. He grabbed the phone from out of her hands and started told Pacey that she'd call him back in fifteen minutes. After hanging up the phone, he slipped it into his pocket. He didn't sit down next to her, because he knew that she was really upset with him. After a few minutes of silence, he turned to face her.

" Look Joey, I'm really sorry that I've been such an ass. I heard you say that to Pacey and it freaked me out a little." Joey scoffed at him.

" Why were you freaked out? You know how it is between Pacey and me." Charlie continued to stand in front of her.

" I was freaked out because I was thinking 'man, I wish she'd say that to me.' That's what freaked me out so much, Jo. I've never gone that far with a girl before, and it scared me. I told you once that you scared me, because you made me want to be better." Joey couldn't say anything for a minute, so he took advantage and kept talking.

" Look, I know that whining to my friends isn't going to help, so I'll try and not do that anymore. I really want us to work out, Joey." Joey finally found her voice and walked towards Charlie.

" Charlie, I want us to work out too. I'm still not fully used to you yet, but you've got to talk to me. You can't keep shutting me out like that, because it's not what a healthy relationship is about. We've both got some learning to do about one another, so I propose a deal. Before either one of us gets really mad at the other, we promise to talk things over instead of keeping it to ourselves. Is that a deal?" Charlie wrapped his arms around Joey's waist and touched his forehead to hers.

" It's a deal, Potter." She grinned and leaned in to kiss him, which he returned completely. They didn't get to stay that way for long, because Kevin was soon interrupting them.

" Okay you guys, we've got to move on. Joey...glad you're staying with us."

✬**?✬?✬?✬?✬?✬?✬?✬?✬?✬?✬?✬?✬?✬?✬?✬?✬?✬?✬?✬?✬?✬?✬?✬?✬?✬?✬?**

Dawson was confused at the turn of events this morning. He'd been having a wonderful time with Maddy last night and between waking up and joining her downstairs, something happened. When he got downstairs, she looked extremely pissed. Jen looked remorseful and refused to own up to anything. When he heard the door open, he started down the steps until he heard Grams speaking to Madisyn.

" Madisyn, it's so good to see you again. How are you today, dear?"

Dawson was in a state of panic. He looked at himself in the mirror and he was a mess. His hair was messy, and his clothes were terribly wrinkled. He ran over to his closet and put on a clean shirt. He ran into the bathroom, brushed his teeth, and ran a comb through his hair. When he looked at his watch, only 5 minutes had gone by, and he found Jack grinning at him from the top of the stairs.

" Dawson, man, you okay? You seem to be a little excited about something." Dawson grinned at Jack.

" How did you get her to come back over? She seemed so upset this morning, and she didn't answer when I tried to call her." Jack sighed and walked over to her.

" You'll have to take it slow with Maddy, Dawson. She really likes you, but she has a problem with the fact you're still hung up on Joey." Dawson looked at Jack with a shocked expression.

" How the hell does she know about Joey, Jack? I didn't tell her anything about that, did you?" Jack shook his head, which caused Dawson to go to the correct answer.

" That's why Jen looked so guilty this morning. She said something to her that made her uncomfortable, but why would she do that?" Jack shrugged.

" I don't know, man, but she's definitely going through something right now. She's upset with the whole Charlie/Joey thing, and the fact that you're still in love with her. She said it the night of the fight, you know. She said that she resented the fact that Joey was so loved and beautiful without even trying. She's just feeling a little jealous right now." Dawson rolled his eyes and headed down the steps, but not before whispering to Jack.

" I'm not _in_ love with Joey anymore, Jack. I realized that the night that she left with Charlie. It's kind of relieving you know?" After stating this, he went the rest of the way down the steps and greeted Madisyn, who smiled beautifully at him. Shortly after that, they left to go and catch their movie, leaving Jack and Grams with a grin, and Jen with a frown.


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: Sorry for the wait, hope you like this update. _

_Thank you to everyone who's reviewed so far, I really appreciate it and hope you'll tell me what you think so far.

* * *

_

**Chapter Twelve**

After their meeting, Madisyn and Dawson went to a café to get some coffee. He was more then a little glad that she'd come back, and just a little peeved at Jen. Why would she try to ruin things between them? They were just starting out, and it felt wonderful to be with someone who liked the same things as he did. He felt kind of bad because he hadn't talked to Joey once since she'd run off, but what could he do? Even if she didn't want to be with him, did she have to run off with someone like that? Charlie was the creepiest of creeps and here she was shacking up with him. Jen was upset because of his reaction to her. He hadn't tried that hard with her, but he went out of his way to be with Joey. She felt insecure because Joey didn't have to try, she was naturally beautiful. Coming back to his senses, he realized that Maddy had asked him a question he hadn't heard.

" I'm sorry, what were you asking me?" She smiled at him and asked again.

" I was asking if you wanted to go to the Spielberg convention with me next week." Dawson's entire face lit up, and he grinned from ear to ear. He hadn't known there was going to be a convention in town, but she did.

" I'd love to go with you, Madisyn. I had no idea that there was going to be a convention." She smiled slyly and then started giggling. When he gave her a puzzling look, she explained.

" Jack told me that you were this big freak about Spielberg, which is a little weird by the way, and I'd heard about the convention, it's in Springfield." Dawson was silently amazed. He couldn't believe she'd gone out of her way to do that for him.

" Well, I'll have to thank Jack, won't I? In the meantime, I'd love to go with you." She beamed at him and picked up her coffee cup.

Madisyn knew right then that she was in trouble. She'd heard her friend mentioning a Spielberg Convention a few weeks ago, and when Jack had told her about Dawson's idol, she did everything in her power to get tickets. Her friend thought she was nuts for waiting until the last minute to buy them. He had been right too because they were not cheap at all. She'd had to buy the ultimate package with Autographs, photos, lunches, and everything just so she could go. After getting the tickets, she realized that she'd done this all because Dawson liked Spielberg, not her. She refused to admit it was anything other then like, but deep down she knew she was falling for the guy.

Dawson was becoming more and more aware of his feelings for this girl. Since the first time he'd met her, it was as if she had him under some kind of spell. She was amazing to be around, and her ideas for films were phenomenal. Now she was going to take him to a Spielberg festival? She was making him feel things that he had though he'd never feel again. He smiled brightly at him, but warning bells were going off in his head.

When they got back to Gram's house, she tried to beg off, complaining that she had to study for a test. Dawson knew better, she just didn't want to see Jen right then. He refused to let her go home on early on the most perfect day he'd had in a long time. When they got inside the house, though, Jack and Jen were yelling at the top of their lungs. Dawson sighed because they they'd been fighting more often then usual lately. Maddy tried to ignore what the argument was about, but when she heard her name, she had to intervene. Jen was yelling at Jack with a look of pure disgust.

" You've always done this, Jack! You try to play matchmaker to people who don't need matchmaking done! I didn't need to be match made with Henry, and Dawson doesn't need to be match made with Madisyn! He's coping well about Joey and Charlie, and you have to go and interfere like this!" When Dawson and Madisyn entered the room, Jen threw her arms up in the air, as if in frustration. Jack smiled shakily at his two friends and walked over to them.

" Maddy, it's good to see you again. Are you planning to stay for dinner with us?" Madisyn looked at Jack like he'd lost his mind, but Dawson spoke up for her.

" Yes she is, and you two are going to stop bickering about the two of us. Jen, you have to let this ridiculous notion of yours go. If I wasn't over Joey, then believe me when I say, I would not be dating. You, for a fact, should know this. You're making Madisyn uncomfortable to be here, and she's not just my friend...she's also Jacks' friend. So please drop it, and shut the hell up about it." With that, he grabbed Maddy's hand and headed up to his room.

Joey and Charlie were getting settled in their new motel room. They were going to be there for three days so they could play two different concerts. Joey was going to stay in the motel for the first concert and then go with them for the second. She hadn't had the displeasure of running into Dru in the last couple of days, and for that she was grateful. Charlie and her had a long way to go before this could be qualified as a healthy relationship. For instance, they needed to learn to talk things over with each other. As he was getting ready to leave, Joey stopped him.

" You're not going to walk out of this room until you give me a proper goodbye, Charlie Todd." He turned and grinned from ear to ear.

" I'm very sorry for my mishap, Joey Potter, let me make amends." His arms snaked around her waist, and he enveloped her in a gut renching kiss. When he released her, she sighed. She was already head over heels for this boy, but she refused to admit to anyone but herself. He didn't need a bigger head then he already had, plus she was scared. She trusted Charlie with all her might, mainly because he's proven himself to her on several occasions. The problem was, what if he got tired of her? He'd gotten tired of Jen pretty fast, though that seemed to come with a good excuse. She didn't condone cheating at all, but Jen did have a tendency to overreact to things.

" That's much better, thank you. Have a good show." He quickly kissed her one more time, then disappeared out the door, and she was alone.

Joey was left with her thoughts, which on most occasions, wasn't a good idea. She had a habit of over analyzing things, and she felt that she needed to call Pacey back. She had completely forgotten to call him back and tell him things were okay because she'd making "making up" with Charlie. She reached in her bag and pulled out her cell phone that Charlie had returned. She saw that Pacey had called four times, she just hoped that he hadn't hopped in his car to come and get her anyway. She pushed the number that was speed dial for Pacey and he answered on the second ring.

" Joey, thank God! Is everything okay, you had me absolutely worried sick about you!" Joey smiled into the receiver before answering.

" Yes, I'm so sorry, Pacey. He was apologizing to me, and I completely forgot to call you back. I'm just glad you didn't start driving to get me." She heard him sigh with relief.

" I would have, Jo, if I'd known where the hell you were. You should see the chaos that is Gram's house, by the way. Jack, Jen, Dawson, and Madisyn are completely at each others throats. Oh, and when I say this, I mean Dawson, Madisyn, and Jack are fighting with Jen." Joey must have missed something because she had no idea who Pacey was talking about.

" Pacey, who's Madisyn, and what happened?" Pacey paused and didn't answer for a few minutes. He'd seemed to have forgotten she didn't know any Madisyn.

" Oh, she's a friend of Jack's that he introduced to Dawson. They've become quick friends, but Jen is not happy about that. She's insisting that he's using her to get over you, which he's not by the way, and the three of them are pretty much telling her to butt out." Pacey proceeded to tell her how Jen was angry with her for running off with Charlie, and she was angry with Dawson for dating Madisyn.

" Pacey, maybe she feels like she's losing her friends or something. Jack is bringing home a friend that he hasn't even mentioned to Jen, that person is becoming great friends, possibly more, with Dawson, and you like her too. Of course she's going to feel threatened, Pacey, she feels this Madisyn is moving in on her territory." Pacey chuckled into the receiver.

" Had a little experience with that situation, have you?" She grinned and knew he was talking about how crappy she'd treated Jen when she'd first moved to Capeside.

" I'm just saying that you guys need to go out of your way to let her you still care about her. Pacey, I have to go, someone is knocking at my motel door." They said their goodbye's and she went to look out the peep hole. When she saw Dru on the other side, she almost didn't answer. When she did, he was grinning sort of devilishly at her.

" I just figured you needed some company, Potter. I can't believe you're not at the show watching your man-hunk play." Joey just glared as he breezed past her into the room.


	13. Chapter 13

_Author's Note: Okay, I know I really suck at this whole updating in a timely fashion. I couldn't decided how I wanted the story to go from there, but I've got the rest of it mapped out. So, there shouldn't be months in between posts anymore..they should be within days of each other. _

_Thanks for the reviews, I love them so...but I need more of them! I hope you like this chapter, and that you'll let me know what you think!

* * *

_

Chapter Thirteen

Joey couldn't believe that Dru was just making himself comfortable in her motel room. He was sitting on her bed, just grinning at her. She really didn't want to deal with him right now, so she folded her arms and glared. He didn't see anything wrong with what he was doing, he just flipped the television on and started channel surfing. Joey made fists with her hands and went to stand in front of the tv. When he just gave her a smirk, she flipped the tv off from the set.

"What the hell do you want, Dru?" He threw the remote down and scoffed.

" You really need a lesson in manners, Joey, I mean really. I was just coming here to tell you that your friend Kevin told me to come and get you. Apparently there are some girls that have their eye on Charlie, and he wants you to come down to the bar." Joey was shaking her head before he even finished his sentence.

" I can trust Charlie, Dru. I don't need to go and spy on him or anything, he's fine." Dru chuckled at her words.

" Well, that's just fine if you believe that. Look, I'm going to go back because I actually have a job to do. If you want to go, you'll have to come now, otherwise...I'm gone." Joey didn't make any move to go with him, but she thought that she'd prove him wrong, she went with him.

When they got to the bar, she wasn't sure of the name, she didn't see the band at all. She should have known that Dru would trick her like this, and she was about to say something about it, but he was looking confused as well. He motioned for her to stay where she was as he searched the bar. No one seemed to know where they'd gone off to, but Joey just hoped that they hadn't returned to the motel. Charlie would be extremely angry if she wasn't there when he got there. When Dru returned to her side, he held up his hands as if in surrender.

" Don't get your panties in a bunch, Potter, I'll find out where they went." Just as he said this, the lead singer of his girl band walked up to him.

" Valentine, you decided to come back and join the party. Who's your little friend?" Dru glanced over at Joey and saw that she was not impressed, so he cut to the chase.

" She's Charlie Todd's girlfriend, do you know where they went?" The girl started laughing hysterically, but eventually quieted down.

" You took on Charlie as your boyfriend, are you insane? There were a bunch of college girls in here flirting with them." She couldn't help but laugh every so often, and Dru actually got angry.

" Lilah, stop with the damn games, where the hell are they?" Lilah gave him a look that spoke volumes, but she answered.

" Last I saw, they were out back with the girls. I can only imagine what they're doing out there." Dru motioned for Joey to follow him, which she did.

When they got outside, they saw Kevin and the rest of the band making out with the girls. Joey scanned the small crowd and didn't see Charlie at all. She was more then a little relieved, but she was alarmed as well. She didn't even hesitate to go up to Kevin and get his attention. When he finally looked over at her, his jaw dropped dramatically. He jerked his head over at Dru and his face became extremely red. Joey really hoped that she hadn't fallen for one of Dru's pranks, but somehow she didn't think she had. When Kevin didn't say anything, Joey sighed and put her arms on her waist.

" Kevin, you sent for me? Where the hell is he?" Kevin cleared his throat and glanced at the blonde who was in his arms.

" I'm sorry Joey, he's already left. Lilah tried to get him to go off with her, but he just wanted to get back to you. That was why I had Valentine go and get you, but I'll bet Charlie is back at the motel right now." Joey smiled a small smile to herself and turned back to Dru.

" Would you be a gentleman and take me back the motel?" He smirked at her, but nodded. Joey followed him out of the slut pit she'd been dragged into, and got into his car to go back to Charlie.

ooo000o0o000o0o

Madisyn was up in Dawson's room, feeling every bit of a jerk. Jen was being yelled at by both of her best friends because of her. Jack and Dawson weren't really speaking to Jen because of her dislike for her. She glanced over at Dawson, who was engrossed in the movie he was watching, so she slipped out for just a moment. She didn't see anyone in the living room, but she found Jen in the kitchen. She walked slowly towards her without saying anything. When she got to the kitchen door, Jen began to speak without even looking up at her.

" Is there a reason why you're standing there staring at me? Did you want to say something to me or do you just want to run me out of here too?" Madisyn couldn't believe that she'd even think that of her! She walked forward and sat down in the chair opposite her.

" Look Jen, you and I got off on the wrong foot. I'm not here to take your friends from you, you know. I really like Dawson, but I'm not here to horn in on your friendships." Jen looked up at her and smiled weakly.

" I know your not, Madisyn, and I'm sorry. I just felt threatened to tell you the truth. I've been in this situation before, but I was in the position that you are right now. When I first met these guys, I was the girl and completely out of my element. Joey did to me pretty much what I'm doing to you, and I'm sorry. I told her I'd never understand why she couldn't just be nice to me for a minute, but now I understand. I'm safe in the nest and you're a new person wanting in the circle. For some reason, I didn't have this problem when our friend Audrey was introduced to the circle, but here I am." Maddy smiled softly at her.

" Is it because of the fact I'm seeing Dawson, Jen? If it is, you can totally tell me, you know." Jen sighed and looked away.

" It might partly be that, but I think it's mostly your relationship with Jack. I've been friends with Jack for a very long time, we've had this Will and Grace thing going on for quite some time. I just felt like that was ripped out from under me when Jack told me he had a friend that I had yet to meet. I don't like to be kept out of the loop like that." Maddy chuckled at her, feeling good that they were getting along.

" Jack always talked about you, Jen. He'd say things like, ' my best friends Jen always says this,' or ' that reminds me of that one time where Jen and I'. So, don't feel left out because it was clear what his feelings were for you." Jen positively beamed at her statement.

" He really said those things? That's great, and I've been this colossal jerk to you." Maddy just shook her head and waved her hand.

" Well after Dawson and I get back from this Spielberg thing, maybe you and I can get together and hang out. I've been hanging out constantly with Jack and Dawson, and I could use a little female bonding." Jen nodded.

" I think I'd like that, Maddy, I really would." Maddy smiled and stood up.

" Maybe you could tell me about this Joey I keep hearing about. You can tell me type of competition I have." Jen tilted her head to look at her.

" You really like Dawson, don't you?" Maddy sighed and looked down at her feet.

" More then I'd like to at this point."

000ooo0o0oo0o00o0

When Dru pulled up in front of her motel room, Joey practically jumped out of the passenger seat. She did say thank you to Dru, which was weird, but she did. She ran up to the door, and quickly opened it to find Charlie sitting on the bed with the phone to his ear. When he looked up and saw her, he dropped the phone and ran to her.

" Joey, where the hell have you been!" Joey grinned and kissed him square on the mouth, taking him by surprise.

" I was at the bar looking for you. Kevin had Dru come and pick me up, but when I got there, you'd already left. He also told me about Lilah hitting on you." Before Charlie could voice any objections, she placed her hand on his mouth.

" He also told me that you blew her off in order to come back to the motel." Charlie fell silent at her comment. When he didn't say anything for a few minutes, Joey became a little worried.

" Did I miss something?" He shook his head, and dipped to kiss her, which she returned immediately.

Joey couldn't believe that Charlie Todd had changed so much in such a short time. He'd cheated on Jen because he'd gotten bored, but he'd wanted to be different for her. She allowed him to guide her to the bed, and push her onto it. She knew right at that moment, that she wanted him more then anything at that particular moment. Charlie did stop when she pushed his shirt off of him to give her a questioning look. She smiled at him and leaned up to kiss him once more.

Charlie didn't want to rush things with her, so he took his time. He did make sure that he had protection for his and her sake. He'd waited for his moment for such a long time, he just didn't want to ruin it. Joey would never know how much this meant to him, but he intended to let her know. He'd never felt this way about a girl before, but Joey inspired that in him. He wanted to be a better person for her, and he was willing to do it anyway that he had to. He really should tell her that he was in love with her, but he was a little nervous. Joey had loved Pacey so strongly, he just didn't think he could compete with that. She'd just have to say it first, that was all.


End file.
